The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with reciprocating pistons and liquid cooling, with cylinders in line and one common cylinder head for all cylinders, whose liquid-cooled lower part supported on the upwardly extended crankcase contains dry cylinder liners, the cylinder liners being inserted into the lower part of the cylinder head, e.g, by pressing, and the cylinder head being fastened to the crankcase by means of studs.